


[Banner] Fuck Me, I'm Irish

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [41]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banners made for the story tittle "Fuck Me, I'm Irish" by Peaches</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] Fuck Me, I'm Irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldpeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldpeaches/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fuck me, I'm Irish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618079) by [Goldpeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldpeaches/pseuds/Goldpeaches). 



> These banners are made for the story "Fuck Me, I'm Irish" by Peaches 
> 
> Wow, what can I say. The only thing I can think to say is...OMFG! You guys have to read this story. She made it hot, funny, and with so much feeling that it just rips your heart in pieces and then puts it back together. I really hope you guys give it a try, because is so worth it and you won't regret it :D

  



End file.
